


type practice

by practiceaccount



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practiceaccount/pseuds/practiceaccount





	type practice

_Minnesota, Month Day Year_

_Unknown, {Redacted} Day Year_

_Minnesota, {Redacted} Day Year_

_Unknown, Month {Redacted} Year_

_Minnesota, Month Day {Redacted}_

But Rey remains still, unable to rise from the bed and save herself. There’s a small, malicious voice that sounds like her despair personified, coaxing her to fall back asleep and let the flames of death take her.

And Rey lets them.

__

_Present_

Sunlight cracks through the trailer in thin rays, illuminating the intimate space that holds all of Rey and her belongings.

THE END


End file.
